Eighteen Unmasks
いぜチビッコ!! 18 !? |Rōmaji title =Tsuyoi ze Chibikko!! Jūhachi-Gō Dai-Kusen!? |Literal title =Such Strong Kids!! No. 18's Close Fight?! |Number = 225 |Manga = Battle Royale *Mighty Mask Shows His Power! |Saga = Babidi Saga |Airdate = April 27, 1994 |English Airdate = October 23, 2001 |Previous = Battle Supreme |Next = Pay to Win }} いぜチビッコ!! 18 !?|Tsuyoi ze Chibikko!! Jūhachi-Gō Dai-Kusen!?|lit. "Such Strong Kids!! No. 18's Close Fight?!"}} is the sixth episode of the Babidi Saga and the two hundred twenty-fifth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on April 27, 1994. Its original American airdate was October 23, 2001. Summary The episode begins with Dabura preparing for a fight on Stage 3 of Babidi's spaceship, and Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan complaining about the wait. Supreme Kai is surprised at the three Saiyans for taking Dabura so lightly. Meanwhile, at the World Martial Arts Tournament, Mr. Satan is watching in fear of the power of Android 18, and Goten and Trunks (in disguise as Mighty Mask). Neither Android 18 or Mighty Mask seem to be putting their full effort into the fight. They fight with basic punches and kicks, though at one point a missed energy attack by Mighty Mask almost sends Mr. Satan flying out the ring. At first it appears Mighty Mask is winning, but Android 18, encouraged by her daughter Marron, bashes Mighty Mask into the cement ring twice. To the amazement of the crowd, Mighty Mask gets up both times. Inside their costume, Trunks and Goten decide to go Super Saiyan. Seeing their transformation, Android 18 realizes who she is actually fighting. Goten and Trunks then fire a Big Tree Cannon that blows up a large piece of land. Android 18 realizes how serious they are about winning and thinks that Trunks and Goten could hurt a lot of people if they keep on going, so she decides to end the match. She fires a Destructo Disc at Mighty Mask, whose costume splits in two to reveal Goten and Trunks. They are disqualified as teams are forbidden in the tournament, and fly away declaring "Your tournament was stupid!" and Chi-Chi and Bulma tell Goten and Trunks to get back here, but Goten and Trunks were too busy to listen while fleeing. Back at the spaceship, Dabura steps out of the meditation room and declares that he is ready to fight. Babidi says that the more evil Dabura gets, the more he will be under Babidi's control, proving that Dabura is essentially just as much a henchman as Pui Pui or Yamu were. Major Events *Goten and Trunks are disqualified after their true identities are revealed. Battles *Mighty Mask (Goten (Base/Super Saiyan) & Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan)) vs. Android 18 Appearances Characters Locations *Southwest Forest *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Babidi's spaceship *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"18 and Mighty Mask Standoff" - When Android 18 faces off against "Mighty Mask". *"Trunks Powerup" - When Mighty Mask turns Super Saiyan during their fight with Android 18. *"Goku's Spirit Bomb" - When Android 18 prepares to end the fight against Goten and Trunks as Mighty Mask. Differences from the manga *Dabura continuing to meditate to focus his power and Goku, Gohan and Vegeta wondering what is taking them so long is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, Goten and Trunks are never able to land a blow on Android 18. In the anime, they are able to get a few shots in and give her a bit of trouble. **The fight was also considerably longer than the fairly brief fight that they had in the manga with additions such as Goten and Trunks switching places underneath the costume. *In the manga, after Goten and Trunks lose their cloak they immediately run away. In the anime, they at first attempt to keep fighting her until the Announcer tells them that they are disqualified. *Chi-Chi and Bulma yelling at Goten and Trunks and telling them to get back here is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *There is a minor discontinuity in this episode. After their identities have been revealed, Goten and Trunks drop their Mighty Mask costume and fight for a little while with Android 18 before flying off. But in the next episode, Goten and Trunks are seen again getting out of their Mighty Mask costume after they have fled from the World Martial Arts Tournament. This inconsistency does not exist in the manga, where they fly off from the tournament with pieces of their costume still intact. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 225 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 225 (BDZ) pt-br:Uma luta difícil contra a número 18 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Babidi Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z